


【小短文】我的哥哥们女装超漂亮（橫雏+大山田)

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.这是一个有关于浪里白条准考生隆平、小恶魔初中生忠酱的正经社会人裕哥哥&高中叛逆期章大的正经社会人信五哥哥的小故事。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.家庭AU设定，短篇，完结。女装，BL，兄弟设定，年龄操作有，避雷注意。cp：橫X雏+大山田
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 1





	【小短文】我的哥哥们女装超漂亮（橫雏+大山田)

“章酱！我刚刚看到你姐姐了！”  
章大回过头看到居民区的小路上和自己一个高中的同班同学向他跑了过来。

“完全没有说过嘛！你还有那么可爱的姐姐！不过身高那么高皮肤那么白应该不是你的姐姐吧！”完全没有注意到安田的表情变化，那个男生还在说着。“诶诶！难道是你那个信五哥哥的女朋友……？”

“啊啊！不要再说这个事情啦！”一向温和的章大突然不耐烦地打开他的手，向学校跑去。

“诶……突然之间怎么了……那个温和的安田君……”

是的，章大君家正面临着一个翻天覆地的改变。

一直以来只有信五哥哥和自己生活的家里突然出现了另一个家庭，如果真的只是信五哥哥的女朋友一家倒也好说。但是，事实并不是这样，来到他们家的是信五哥哥的男朋友的一家人。但是，这也不是重点，问题在于这三个人的饭量都异常的惊人。

另外，有关于同学提到的那个姐姐的正体……就是信五哥的男朋友  
\--裕哥。

刚回到家，刚打开门，一个塞着满口零食的一脸茫然的脸就出现在了他的面前，那是还在读初中的忠酱出现在了玄关前。明明还是初中生，个头就已经远远超过了自己，站在本来就高出地面的玄关上看向自己的时候意外的有压迫性。

“啊、章大哥回来了！”忠酱向厨房喊道。

“啊啦~章酱欢迎回家！抱歉抱歉，我们正在做饭呢~”一边在荷叶裙上围着的粉色围裙上擦了擦手，一边将滑落到脸颊上的棕色卷发撩到耳后，眨巴着水灵的大眼睛，来迎接自己的并不是那个传说的男朋友。

出现在章大的面前，是他的哥哥--村上信五。

这个局面真的是万分令他疑惑，如果其中一个人是女装和另一个男人交往自己还可以理解。但是现在，先把自己的哥哥突然带回一个男朋友和他的两个弟弟的操作放在一边，回家后两个平常的正常会社员会两个人一起女装给他们做饭是个什么操作？

“章酱今天在学校怎么样呢？”穿着红色泡泡裙，黑色的长发上扎起一个波点的红色蝴蝶结，端着水果走过来的是横山哥…哥。

“就…这样…”

被同学追问着家门口被目击到的所谓“姐姐”的身影，章大这一天并不好过，但是他也并不像说出这件事情。

“隆平~来吃饭啦~”正在章大和哥哥的男…朋友对话时，村上哥哥走到楼梯口向上这样喊着。

但是，楼上的门纹丝不动。

“我说吃饭了你听不到啊！？？！！！！”村上哥哥充满男子气概的吼声震得楼上的门猛地打开了。

从楼上跑下来的是隆平，横山哥哥的第二个弟弟，家里唯一的准考生，但是也就是这个人，在某种程度上促使了这个诡异局面的发生。

“啊！超级~~漂亮~~横子姐姐和村子姐姐都是大美女~~”故意操着旧时电视台里的关西腔夸张地说着，噔噔噔地从楼上跑下来，故意背对着饭桌坐下。

“阿拉~这位小哥~你是用后脑勺吃饭的哇！”横山哥哥意外地趁着他的性子，用关西老太太一样的语气接上他的梗。

村子哥哥立马用放在一旁的餐巾纸盒打了一下隆平的头：“在搞什么！快转过来！”

一连串的操作就像在演小短剧一样。

这个操作意外的击中了刚刚还很安静的忠酱的笑点，以至于他抱着零食桶笑着滚到了地上。

被他的笑声感染，章大也不知道为什么自己也笑了起来。

章大看着桌上的饭菜，突然陷入了沉思。

自己有多久没有这样开心的放生大笑过了呢？在父母去世后，和村上哥一起生活在这个房子里不知怎么的总是有些冷清。

有时候，当他出去工作，回到家里只有自己一个人的时候，章大承认自己的确总会有种惘然若失的感觉。

但是，改变了这种空气的就是横山哥的到来。

他正这样想着，横山哥，不，横子姐将最后一盘自己并不爱吃的番茄肉沫意大利面端过来，放在了坐在在圆形餐桌对面的村子姐面前，自己也坐了下来。

“我开动啦~”5个人一起双手合十，这样说道。

不过，家人就应该是这样的感觉吧。

章大想着，虽然自己也不太清楚这是不是正确答案。

但是……

“呐…”往嘴里扒着饭，章大还是忍不住问道，“为什么…要在家里女装呢？”

“诶？”村子姐露出了惊讶的表情。

“啊？”章大对这个反应反而觉得更加奇怪了。

“不是什么的PLAY之类的吗？”起身准备盛第二碗饭的忠酱突然冷不丁冒出一句。

“哈？？在说什么呢！”村子…村上哥哥更加惊讶地看向了忠酱，惊讶之余还好心提醒道,“忠酱，你别吃太多了……”

“难道不是两人生活的爱的调味料吗？”隆平也接着说道。

“诶？”村子…村上哥的大眼睛露出疑惑的光芒，“之前没跟你们说过嘛？现在我们在当地下女装爱豆挣零花钱，经纪公司让我们私下也要穿着女装锻炼身心…你看，毕竟现在家里有那么多张嘴，我们现在的工资食物费用都不够。”

“唔……”横山哥默默无言的往没有卸口红的嘴里扒拉着饭，发出了轻轻的声音。

“呐…yoko…我让你跟他们说的事情…难道你忘记了吗？”

“……”横山哥陷入了沉默。

“……你们为什么不问呢？”村上哥转过来向弟弟们问道。

“大家都觉得是什么两个人的趣味play吧……”忠酱吃完了第二碗饭说道。

“……”村上哥陷入了沉默。

嘛~幸福的家庭这种沉默也是经常会有的事情吧~


End file.
